


Like Stars In The Sky

by The_Trash_Queen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Skywalker Family, Skywalker Family Feels, Skywalker Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trash_Queen/pseuds/The_Trash_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too long. Too many weeks, months...  Anakin didn't remember anymore. It was still so fresh in his mind. He couldn't just let what had happened go. Anakin would get revenge, he needed to. And more importantly, he would get his children back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been too long. Too many weeks, months, maybe even years, Anakin didn't remember anymore. It still seemed so fresh in his mind. The Jedi rested his forehead between his finger and thumb, shielding his eyes.

"Troubled?" a familiar voice said in a Coruscant accent. Anakin looked up to meet the eyes of his former master.

"It's just been so long," Anakin sighed, dropping his arm and resting it on his leg.

"You will find them," Obi-Wan said quietly and with enough certainty that it actually helped to soothe Anakin's nerves. He took a seat next to Anakin, turning to look at his once-apprentice.

"I just hate to imagine what-" Anakin stopped mid-sentence, shaking his head.

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement, my friend."

"But they're my children!" Anakin said a little-too-loudly, leaning back so he was sitting up straight.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned. He gave the younger man a nervous look. "Keep your voice down. If the Council finds out-"

"I know," Anakin said standing, "I know the consequences, I just..." He took a deep breath. "I'll keep it under control."

Obi-Wan stood and placed his hand reassuringly on Anakin's shoulder.

"Council meeting's about to start," Mace said, coming up from behind the two friends.

"We'll be there shortly," Obi-Wan informed the Jedi master.

"Don't be late," Mace said before continuing on his way.

 Once Mace was out of ear shot, Obi-Wan spoke. "Just give it a little time. Patience, my young friend."

"But it's been _months_ ," Anakin said, sagging his shoulders.

"Your children are strong in the Force, they will not fall easily." Still seeing the worry in Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan added, "And even Palpatine would not mistreat those he intends become his apprentices."

 Anakin sighed, nodding even though he didn't fully believe Obi-Wan's words.

"Now let's head to the meeting, I hear that it's about the location and capture of Darth Sidious." The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth quirked up and Anakin followed his once-master into the council room.

\---------------------

"Leia," the commanding voice echoed through the halls.

The girl turned around, glancing to the other side of the corridor. She was hardly three years old, but already draped in the dark robes of the Sith.

"It's time for your training," the hooded figure said, holding out a malformed hand to the young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the subject, the Council meeting was mind-numbingly boring. The extent that even Master Yoda knew about the situation was that Sidious had gone into hiding somewhere. Most of the conversation consisted of hypothetical plans for when the Jedi Order found Sidious, not how to locate the Sith lord himself. Anakin tried his hardest to stay focused, but focus did not come easily, especially to a man concerned for his very young children.

During the meeting, the masters also handed out new assignments. Anakin and Obi-Wan, among a few others, were left out, having just returned from their own individual missions. With the war going well after the death of Dooku and Sidious lying low, the Jedi were being given more time in between missions to train and rest.

But Anakin didn't want rest. In fact, he wouldn't rest until his children were home safe. He would use every waking hour to locate Palpatine and when he finally found him - the Sith Lord had better watch his back. 

"Then it's settled," Windu spoke, waking Anakin from his trance. "When we find Sidious he will be put on trial in the Galactic Senate, for better or worse. Meeting dismissed."

The members rose, and each started heading their own ways - some to new missions, others to the barracks, Anakin headed towards the landing platform to grab his airspeeder. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called from behind him. Anakin turned around slowly and somewhat reluctantly. "Where are you heading?"

"Back to the apartment," he replied truthfully. 

"Do yourself a favor, get some rest."

"I can't, I-"

"I'm saying this as a friend, Anakin." Obi-Wan looked directly into Anakin's eyes, tilting his head downward and looking very serious. "Get some rest. You need it." 

"I'll try," Anakin answered, though Obi- Wan could sense he was lying. Despite that, he let his former padawan wander away to be alone.

\---------------------

"Good, good." Leia looked up at the hooded figure speaking, dropping her concentration and the blocks she had been levitating. "You are naturally gifted in the Force, my child. And you," he continued, turning towards the young blonde boy in the room, dressed similarly in black, "You will most certainly be gifted in other areas, when the time comes."

Luke stared up at the man, his large blue eyes innocent and questioning.

"You no doubt will be gifted with a lightsaber," the man answered, explaining to the three-year old.

Luke smiled. "Like my daddy?"

"Yes, exactly." The man's face was obscured, but a smile could clearly been seen peeking out from under his black hood.

\---------------------

Using the Force to unlock and open the door, Anakin stepped into the apartment located at the top of the Senate Apartment Complex. Even after the time that had past, it still felt odd to come back to a home without anyone waiting. It felt...empty. Lonely. Anakin pushed the thoughts away as he heard the doors shut behind him and began to walk towards the bedroom, disrobing. Once inside, Anakin set his obi belt on the bed and tossed his tabards aside as well, allowing his tunic to hang open.

He spent a few minutes wandering around the living space, thinking, until he finally headed out onto the open veranda and took a seat. Looking out at the city, Anakin fought the tears beginning to sting at the corners of his eyes. Memories of sitting out here with Padmé and their children flashed through his mind. They used to sit out and watch the orange glow behind the city fade as the sun set. Luke and Leia would always fall asleep before it was over, and leave Padmé and Anakin to carry the sleepy children inside.

Anakin wiped the tears brimming in his eyes away. Maybe Obi-Wan was right, maybe Anakin should get some sleep. This whole ordeal had been more than draining, but lately the young Jedi had been working so hard it was really taking a heavy toll. Emotionally, physically, no doubt mentally as well.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Anakin stood and headed inside. His legs carried him to the bedroom as he considered what to do. He didn't want to lose any valuelable time, but he needed the sleep, he knew that. Giving in, Anakin decided he would sleep tonight, and come tomorrow morning he would work non-stop until he found Luke and Leia. And Palpatine would be made to pay mercilessly for what he'd done.

Removing his tunic, Anakin crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and after about an hour of tossing and turning, finally found sleep.


End file.
